


The Stars Are Not The Only Beautiful Sight I See

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Douxie's been worried all day and needs a distraction. He decides to take Krel out for some stargazing.[This is my first attempt at these characters, so I apologise if they're not quite accurate.]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	The Stars Are Not The Only Beautiful Sight I See

**Author's Note:**

> Some Klebouxie, because I needed some, and there's not a lot written for it.

  
Douxie was tired. It had been a long day for him. But not because he was overworking or anything like that. It was long because all he did was worry. He knows he doesn't exactly need to, but the nagging feeling that he didn't do enough to keep the Arcane Order at bay never leaves him. The time trap device he had constructed with Krel was pretty much perfect. It had been working for nearly a month now. So Douxie was just paranoid for nothing. Krel had assured him multiple times, that even if they did break free, they'd never find Nari. They were safe. Ever since the battle that night, Douxie and Krel had been spending more time together. Douxie was absolutely fascinated with the Akaridion, and wanted to know more about him.

Since this had been yet another long day, Douxie needed the distraction. He wanted to spend some time with his friend. He pulled out his phone, and maybe it was a little late but so what. He sent Krel a text message. 

⨼ Hey I know it's late, but u wanna hang out again? ⨽

It was nearing 11PM, but Douxie knows there's a high chance Krel is still awake, working on one of his little scientific projects. Douxie had tried many times to wrap his head around the concept, but it proved to be rather difficult. Not that it mattered. If Krel was interested in it, so was Douxie. He'd found himself sparking in interest in a few things Krel enjoyed lately. 

⨼ Let me guess, you're worrying again aren't you? ⨽

Douxie smiles. Krel had also picked up on the ability to tell what was going on inside Douxie's mind, or how he had been feeling that day.

⨼ Yeah. I could use someone to talk to. In person that is ⨽

⨼ Don't worry. I'll come to you? ⨽

⨼ Actually, there was somewhere I wanted to take u ⨽

⨼ That works too ⨽

⨼ I'll be at ur house as quick as I can. See u soon ⨽

Douxie puts his phone back into sleep mode, standing up off his sofa. He does a double check to make sure his hair is still neat, then grabs his hoodie to put on along with his shoes. He glances back at the sitting room, and Archie was fast asleep on the sofa. Douxie was sure he'd be alright for at least an hour, anyway. So he leaves his house, and goes to meet Krel. 

He arrives at his usual twelve minutes. Krel did live a few blocks away, after all. It wasn't really a quick walk. Krel was awaiting him outside, in his Akaridian form. Douxie also picked up on the fact he'd been more comfortable showing his true form the more time they'd spent together. It was a pleasant thing to know. That Krel felt he could just be himself around Douxie without a particular reason. Or maybe he was just reading too much into it. 

"Hey," Douxie smiles and waves at Krel. He turns around to face the other with his own smile. 

"Hi." He starts to walk over to Douxie and stops when he's about a few feet away. "So, uh, where did you want to take me?"

"Can't tell you. It has to be a surprise." Douxie spins on his heel, getting ready to walk in the other direction. 

"Alright, surprise me," Krel shrugs, following Douxie when he starts to walk away. 

They don't really speak on the way to Douxies surprise destination. He feels that the 6 feet of space between them slowly closes the longer they walk. This also makes him smile, knowing just how close Krel has become. Douxie always feels warm whenever they're close. Like it's such a comfortable sensation that he's been used to forever. It's familiar to him, even if it's only been happening for a couple of weeks. Douxie keeps a note on how close he gets to Krel when they're working on a mini project together, or playing some video games, or exchanging their own tastes in music. He'd been showing Krel how to play some guitar one time, and every time their hands brushed together, he'd feel warm, relaxed. He knows he has come to really enjoy Krel's company. More than he had anyone else's in a very long time. Douxie had an idea what he was feeling, but he wasn't entirely certain about it. And he also wasn't sure that Krel felt the same, so he felt like it was something he should keep to himself until he's grown more confident about it. 

They reach their destination, at the hilltop that overlooks Arcadia. Douxie watches the smile spread across Krel's face at the view. 

"It's beautiful," Krel observes as he stares wide eyed down below. 

"I would sometimes come here when I needed to clear my head. I've always found it peaceful, to just sit here and look at the view below. Or at night, look at the view above," Douxie points upward as he speaks. Krel follows the pointed finger with his eyes and smiles again when he realises what Douxie means. 

"I used to watch the stars with Aja back home when we were younger. I remember when Zadra would tell us of other planets and lifeforms. I had always wanted to visit others," Krel tells.

"So I just got lucky when you picked Earth then?" Douxie jokes with a light chuckle. He takes a seat on the near by bench, inviting Krel to sit with him and looks up at the stars. 

"I suppose it was just luck," Krel states, joining Douxie on the bench. "There are several trillion different life forms in the Universe. That would be billions of different viable options. We could have landed anywhere."

"I was trying to imply I was lucky I got to meet you, Krel."

"Oh... Yes, I-I knew that, of course." Krel's expression turns into a mixture of embarrassment and flattery. "The same goes for you."

Douxie laughs. It was clear Krel was oblivious to flirting. Or maybe Douxie was just doing it wrong. Either way, he got the compliment in the end, so it was fine. They sit in silence once again, just watching the stars above them. It was certainly helping clear Douxie's mind. He felt calm and relaxed, so he decided to experiment and slide closer to Krel. He accidentally brushes his hand against one of Krel's four, and he turns his head to look at Douxie. He realises how close they've gotten, and his face flushes cyan. An awkward or nervous smile plays on his lips and he is quick to look away, 

"Did you ever connect different stars to make shapes?" Douxie asks after another moment of silence. 

"That's not physically possible. You can't connect stars," Krel comments. Douxie chuckles again. 

"With your imagination," he clarifies. Krel just shakes his head. "I used to, when I'd star gaze with friends. It was always fascinating to hear what others could see, or make with their eyes."

"How do you do it?"

"Well you just look at the stars until your mind makes a connection between them, and you can see the shape," Douxie tries to explain. He'd never needed to do that before, and he realises it's not a very good description. 

"Could you give me an example?" Krel looks back to Douxie curiously. 

"I can try," Douxie agrees and starts to study the stars above them. He pokes his tongue out a little as he concentrates, and squints his eyes. Once he makes a simple shape, he points it out to Krel, taking one of his hands to make him connect the stars using his finger as a makeshift pencil. "Can you make out what it is?" 

"Is it supposed to be a moon?" Krel asks staring up, squinting his own eyes trying to look better. 

"Yeah. Because I think you look beautiful in the moonlight," Douxie compliments in return. Krel blushes again, hunching his shoulders and looking down. Douxie sighs, deciding to take yet another leap of faith. He places a hand on top of Krel's closest and smiles at him. Krel looks at him, their hands, then back at Douxie's eyes. He smiles himself and they just look at one another. 

"I really like spending time with you, Krel," Douxie says softly. 

"You too," he nervously replies. 

"And I really like _you_."

"I really like you, too Douxie."

Douxie's stomach flips, and his heart flutters. Krel likes him too. He moves his hand from Krel's and places it on his cheek. He waits a few seconds, just running his thumb across Krel's beautiful blue face, then slowly starts to lean in. Krel awkwardly copies the motion and their lips meet. It's soft, and light, and fills them both up with warmth. Krel hadn't ever really been a fan of kissing, but for Douxie, he makes an exception. When they pull apart, they continue to look into each others eyes. 

"Star gazing was a good idea," Krel comments.

"My mind _is_ free of worry at the moment, so I can agree with that." Douxie continues to run his thumb across Krel's cheek.

"And that's the only reason?"

"I can think of one more," Douxie responds, and leans back in for another kiss. Krel returns it. They spend another while sat on the bench, holding each other, and switching their gaze between the night sky and each others eyes. This distraction had definitely been worth it. 


End file.
